kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hate-Monger (Marvel)
Edmund Heidler, also known as the Hate-Monger, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimted Saga, first appearing in The Fantastic Dreamtime as one of several antagonistic presences for the events of the Civil War/Alveus campaign of Midgard-616. A former Colonel with the Sokovian Armed Forces and the commander for their EKO Scorpion, Edmund nonetheless considered himself a man of high moral standard with a good life who was fighting for the sanctity of his country. Following the Battle of Sokovia, Edmund fell into despair and hatred after losing his family, to the point where he was easily manipulated by Baron Heinrich Zemo into serving as his own personal knight of vengeance in exchange for getting his revenge against the Avengers and destroy them once and for all. Knowing that despite his military skills he was no match in a one-to-one battle with the Avengers, Edmund suggested to Zemo that they instead have the heroes destroy themselves, formulating a complex plan with the help of Brock Rumlow, the Masters of Evil, and Gideon Malick's HYDRA cell. Zemo would first convince Rumlow into staging an attack on Lagos to get the Avengers into action, hopefully causing destruction in the process, then have them tried for said damages by the United Nations. Then, while the Avengers would be distracted by the court case, Edmund would frame the Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes for killing King T'Chaka of Wakanda, which would cause the sympathetic Captain America to defend Barnes from the world, and in return divide the Avengers' loyalties to one another long enough for Rumlow to sneak unabated to an abandoned HYDRA facility in Siberia with information so "generously" provided by the soon to be deceased Vasily Karpov and seemingly let him reawaken the other Winter Soldiers to reform HYDRA as the sole rulers of the world. However, Zemo and Edmund had no intention of allowing Rumlow to get away with reforming a doomed organization, as their true plan was to let Tony Stark find out about their involvement in the bombing and go after them in a final attempt to stop Crossbones, only to break his mind and trust in Steve by revealing to him that Barnes was responsible for his parents' murder. With the Avengers' friendship in ruins, Zemo gave permission for Edmund to shoot himself since his part in the master plan was over, but instead he was captured by the Black Panther, the son of the murdered T'Chaka, and given to Joint Counter Terrorist Centre for his imprisonment. After the war against Thanos, Norman Osborn used his new position as director of HAMMER to approach Edmund and offer him a pardon in exchange for his participation in Osborn's new Thunderbolts Initiative. Eager to further tarnish the name of the Avengers, Edmund accepted and was given the new identity of Citizen V, a name previously used by a Sokovian resistance leader during World War II. Outfitted with advanced armor, a titanium-adamantium sword, an electrified whip, and a "V-Wing" personal glider, Edmund quickly became one of Osborn's most fervent loyalists in the Thunderbolts, not knowing that Zemo was still keeping an eye on his former agent in the hopes of manipulating the Thunderbolts for his own ends. Story Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery citizen_v_mcu_concept_art_by_needham_comics_dd857w3-fullview.jpg|Edmund as Citizen V - by Needham-Comics Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Soldiers Category:Independent Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Gunslingers Category:Tricksters Category:Mercenaries Category:The Thunderbolts Category:HAMMER